


Lazy Mornings

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Poor Nate, cocky sam is sexy, just a tiny bit nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: Heyaa!! I wanna drop by and say I love your writing soooo much, it’s probably a thing you get to hear that way often but I seriously can’t describe it better and since I’m still quite new in the fandom in general, ive been mostly reading Sam x Reader stuff til now and the Warm Hands one made me think of how lazy morning routines with Sam would go? Im not sure if you take requests or not but please give this a thought (the ask box text limit is not enough, i think i need to send another one :’D)and here I am again because i cant keep myself short, but so, yeah, I just wanna share that idea, which is like; lazy mornings with Sam, maybe starting out with him not wanting the reader to leave the bed, with much snuggles (Im not sure I see Sam as both, the early up morning type and the lazy morning person who could sleep forever, theres no in between) and/or showers together with Sam having his hands sneak around and many joking? thanks for your time - really, so much text, forgive me :’D?





	Lazy Mornings

Sam’s eyes snapped open, when he felt something ice cold touch his scalf. He pulled his leg away instinctively, and groaned a little, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the clock on his bedside table with a sleepy frown.

It was 5:13 am.

He turned his head around, to look behind him and his eyes widened a little when he saw you.

You were laying on the other side of the bed on your stomach, your head facing away from him. Most of your body was covered with the blanket, but both of your legs were out from your knees down.

Sam chuckled quietly as he turned around.

‘No wonder she’s freezing.’ - he thought as he climbed close to you and pulled your blanket over your feet, then he laid half on top of you, nuzzling his face in your hair.

He put one of his arms over your back, and one of his legs over yours, while he pulled his own blanket over him - and you.

He felt you let out a big sigh, and a soft humm with it, and he closed his eyes smiling, drifting back to sleep.

Next time he woke up laying on his back, feeling as a certain someone was curled against his side, their head on his shoulder, while their hair was in his face.

He lifted his left arm - since his other was around you, keeping you close to him - to pull your hair away from his face, and he smoothed his fingers through them gently, as he tucked it back behind your ear.

“Good morning.” - you murmured sleepily.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of your head.

“Good morning, baby. Still cold?”

“No, thanks to my hot boyfriend.” - you grinned up at him, making Sam laugh.

“Hot, huh?” - he asked as he lifted his head a little, to give you a kiss.

You smiled, and opened your mouth to deepen the kiss, but then his phone started to ring.

Sam let out a frustrated growl, and you leaned back a little, so he can turn to his bedside table to answer it. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was Nate.

“Hello Nathan.” - he said in his raspy, morning voice, while he rubbed his eyes.

“Hey Sam! I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“You are. Is it important?”

“Well, not really…”

“Bye Nathan.”

“But…!”

Sam didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence as he hung up. He put the phone back to the nightstand, and when he turned around to pull you in his arms again, his eyes widened when he saw as you stood up from the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” - he asked as he reached out his hand and grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to the bed.

You yelped as you fall on your ass, and felt as two strong arms circled your waist, and Sam put his head in your lap.

“Sam, let me go.” - you giggled, and felt as he squeezed you stronger.

“No!” - he whined.

“Sam come on!” - you said, as you tried to remove his arms from around you.

“Please don’t leave me!” - he said in a desperate voice as he clinged to you, making you laugh.

“Sam, I have to pee!”

“Oh.” - he said as he let go of you and propped himself up on his elbow, looking up at you with a small smirk.

“Dork.” - you muttered as you got up and walked to the bathroom.

“A hot dork.” - he said after you and he laughed when he heard you snort.

After you finished and were washing your hands, you saw in the mirror as Sam stepped in the bathroom too and was walking towards the shower.

You watched as he took off his shirt and boxers and stepped in the shower, turning on the water, then he looked at you and with a playful smirk, while he made 'come here’ motions with his finger.

You laughed and undressed yourself, then grabbed his outstreched hand and he pulled you close to him.

Your back was against his chest and he put his chin on your shoulder, as he slowly rocked you back and forth, while you held his hands, which were around you.

“Someone’s getting excited.” - you teased as you felt him getting harder.

“Well, someone has a nice ass.” - he growled back and kissed your neck, while you laughed out loudly.

You felt as his hands caressed your stomach, your hips, then they made their way on your ass.

“So soft and squishy.” - he said playfully, nibbling your earlobe.

“What cannot be said about you.” - you said suggestively.

Sam chuckled, and squeezed your ass, making you moan, and you tilted your head back against his shoulder.

“I never noticed you were an 'ass-man’.”

“You always seem to only notice that I’m an asshole.”

You laughed hard again, making Sam grin. He loved making you laugh, it made him happy.

“Especially when you’re angry.” - he continued.

“You make me angry on purpose.”

“Why would I do that?” - he asked, enjoying the feeling of you reaching behind and caressing his hair.

“You love to have sex when I’m angry.”

A devilish grin appeared on Sam’s face.

“That’s totally not true, by the way did you notice your ass got bigger?”

“WHAT?!” - you turned around looking at him with a furious expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, let me know what you think! :D


End file.
